Melt
by Sweet-Cool-Twins
Summary: Following the plot of Melt by miku hatsune's song, melt. A song-fic of Gazelle and Burn! Yaoi!


_When I woke up this morning,_

_There was something that just wouldn't leave my mind;_

_Yeah, it was you._

Gazelle woke up in the morning. Somehow, a certain redhead could not stop appearing in his head. In his dream last night so as yesturday. In fact, it was ever since he first met him. Who is this redhead. It was his teammate in both Chaos and fire dragon. Burn or Nagumo Haruya. He sighed. _Stupid Burn. _He thought. He got up from bed and went to the washroom.

_I got a haircut,_

_Just so you would notice it and ask me, _

"_Hey, why the new style?"_

Gazelle looked at the mirror and noticed his new haircut. _Oh yeah, I got a new haircut. I forgot._ Gazelle thought. He thought back to yesturday and remembered the reason for cutting his hair. _I wanted burn to notice me..._

_I put on my new pink skirt,_

_A flower barrette in my hair,_

_Now that I'm done, I'm leaving,_

_Today, you'll see how cute I can be!_

Gazelle took his new clothes he bought from yesturday. Right after his haircut. He stopped at a nearby shopping mall to buy them. It looked girly, no it was girly. The sales woman thought he was a girl. He wore his normal purple rolled up sleve shirt. However, what was different was his new pink skirt, a flower barrette and white shoes borrowed from Aphrodi. He smiled. He looked really cute in this outfit. _You'll see how cute I am today burn!_ Gazelle thought as he walked out of the room.

_Melting!_

_I'm melting as I think of you!_

_And, even so, I'm too shy to say that_

_I love you,_

_But I am_

everytime Gazelle thought of Burn, his heart melt. Everything about and of burn made his heart melt, his grin, his eyes, his attitude, everything. That is a sign of himself head over heals in love with Burn. However, he did not want to confess. That is because Gazelle was afraid that burn might not like him back. Even worst, burn might not like boys. The worst thing, Burn might give him the cold shoulder. He will never talk to him again, cause his best friend was gay.

_Melting!_

_I can't even look in your eyes._

_I hope that, one day, I can get my feelings to you_

_You are the one who's holding my heart,_

_After all!_

Gazelle opened the door of his house. He saw burn sitting on a rented bicycle, grinning at him. Gazelle blushed and looked away.

"Hey, took you long enough." He said.

"well, sorry for taking so long." Gazelle replied still his head hanging low. "I-I-"

"Well, get on!" burn pointed the seat behind him with his thump. Gazelle looked up, dissappointed.

"o-oh..." He sat on the seat and hugged burn's waist. Gazelle blushed redder.

"Hang on." He said and cycled down a pathway. _One day, i'll tell you my feelings Burn. That's because, you are the one who is holding on to my heart..._

_Lalala…_

_This morning's weather was so wrong,_

_Leaving my unprepared again,_

_So I'm stuck in the rain._

_I know I could have gotten an umbrella from any store,_

_But then I heard a sigh_

_I see someone leaving- it's you,_

_And then I ask;_

"_Is it ok if I walk with you?"_

somwhow, the weather report was wrong. After returning the bicycle, They went to have a drink and just when they were leaving. It started to rain. They were stucked under a shelter. Waiting for the rain to stop. There was a store nearby that sold umbrellas, but just then, he heard a sigh. Gazelle looked up and he saw Burn leaving. Gazelle asked,

"uhm... is it ok if I walk with you?"

"Alright. I thought you had an umbrella?" Burn asked.

"O-oh...ah...I-I just-"

"come on." burn smiled. Gazelle blushed and walked towards Burn.

_As you unfolded the umbrella,_

_I hope you didn't get to see my red face_

_And I'm falling so in love with you!_

Burn opened his umbrella. Gazelle was glad that Burn could not see his red face.

"Gazelle?"

"h-hai!" Gazelle walked under the umbrella and they both walked together back to Gazelle's house. _Burn, i'm falling so in love with you!_

_Melting!_

_Oh, no, I am hardly breathing,_

_As your hands go to touch mine,_

_I'm trembling, _

_My heart beats hard_

_All of this just because we're sharing an umbrella_

_Just nearly close enough to feel your warm breath,_

_Oh what to do?_

_God, please, will you stop time, _

_Forever?_

Gazelle seemed to have a difficulty breathing. That is because burn's hand was touching his. _Oh god! He's touching my hand! _Gazelle thought, he was trembling and his heart was thumpping faster than ever. Why. Because they were sharing an umbrella. They were so close that Gazelle could hear Burn's warm breath. He wondered if Burn himself could hear his heart thumpping. Or felt him trembling. Gazelle mind was blank. Totally blank that he don't know what to do. He thought time itself has stopped for both of them. Or Aphrodi was nearby to use heaven's time. However, he knew that was not the fact. Time was moving. _Please stop time for both of us god. _Gazelle begged.

_Waterfalls of tears have just begun to fall,_

_Don't know how to stop._

_But I'm just so happy right now,_

_That I could just die!_

Gazelle was over the world right now as a rainbow appeared in the sky. Tears of happiness were rolling down his cheeks. He did not know how to stop them. I thought he could die right there.

"Hey, why are you crying?" burn asked as he closed his umbrella.

"eh?"

"You're crying... You ok?" burn's eyes soften.

"O-oh... i-it's nothing!" gazelle wipped away those tears, "i'm just too happy!" He smiled.

"what for? It's just a rainbow." gazelle just smiled. Burn just gave a relifed face, "Stupid." he mutter to himself, "We are near to your house already." Gazelle looked up and just like what Burn said. he could see his house right up ahead. A wave of sadness engulfed him.

_Melting!_

_The time to leave has come,_

_Although we'll meet again_

_But, until that time, you'll disappear_

Gazelle felt sad. Just like the last time they were together, the part when he left. Gazelle knew that he was going to see Burn again but not being with the guy he loved made him feel sad. He pictured burn walking away and very soon he will dissappear. _Burn..._Gazelle's heart was aching, tears clouding his eyes. However, these were not tears of happiness.

_Oh, no,_

_I'm Melting!_

_Oh, God, I want us to be together_

_Already, I miss you,_

_I never want to say goodbye,_

_I'll take you in my caring arms, _

_Saying; "I love you,"_

_Like that'd happen!_

Gazelle felt like he had lost part of his heart, no his whole entire heart was lost. Burn was just right in front him but Gazelle was missing him already. He wanted to confess. He wanted god to bring them together. He don't want to say goodbye. However, he choked,

"Bye."

"bye." burn said and turned around. He ran towards burn, into his arms and said,

"I love you!" In a dream of course. However, he felt arms hugging him. Gazelle looked up.

"I love you, Gazelle!" He grinned.

"burn..." the tears in Gazelle's eyes now rolled down his cheeks, but now they were of happiness again. "i love you too!" He shouted and they both shared a long and passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><p>

Thankies for reading!


End file.
